A little less alone
by fanfanfanatic
Summary: Blaine has left his previous school and instead of going to Dalton he gets transferred to McKinley High, as he tries to cover up his cover up his sexuality he meets Kurt who doesn't make it any easier. Rated M due to violence and possible mature themes later own. Blaine/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel or any of the Glee characters, all rights go to Glee, Fox and Sky etc, I soley wrote this for entertainment purposes**

**This chapter contains a violence around the end that may be triggering, it is marked when the violence starts and stops in case you want to skip this part but the rest of the story does not contain anything as graphic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Music swirled through the room, the resonant beat charging the atmosphere. Everyone danced mechanically to the beat reverberating through their bodies, with their heart beats matching to the rhythm. It was dark inside the Hillswood's gymnasium in Westerville. Only when the strobe lighting flashed could you see 'Sadie Hawkins Dance 2009' written on the banner hanging high on the ceiling.

Blaine looked around anxiously as he took another sip of his punch, _it could be worse_. He silently wished that his school had gone for the more classic prom feel rather than the nightclub effect throbbing through the hall. The darkness and flashing strobe effect made it almost impossible to locate his date in the seething mass of people. As yet another song subsided students made their way past him to get hold of refreshments. Though he tried his best to get out of the way their careless passage somehow managed to cause his drink to spill onto his chest. The red punch soaked through his vintage tuxedo and through to his white shirt in a matter of seconds. _I guess it couldn't get much worse_ Blaine muttered under his breath as he dabbed hopelessly at the stain with a napkin.

As the minutes passed he grew impatient for Aaron, his date – Blaine glowed proudly at the word date – to return from the restroom. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Aaron to attend; they had never really spoke before this, but considering no girl was going to ask either of them out in the traditional Sadie Hawkins reversal of roles, they agreed to go together.

For Blaine though, it felt like a lot more than a convenient solution. He had to admit he thought Aaron was cute and had nice eyes but when rumour had whispered that Aaron was gay, it gave Blaine hope that he wasn't completely alone. He needed this night. Almost everyone was aware of Blaine sexuality - in a school like his word travelled fast especially if it meant you were carrying around 'the gay'. Though until tonight Blaine had never confirmed it or denied it, he simply laughed it off and prayed that no one saw through his perfectly laid out façade. Tonight was the night that would change everything, far more than he had ever planned when he first asked a boy to be his date. Blaine was aware of the sniggering and staring of his classmates but he was dangerously oblivious to the more threatening glares he received from the older jocks in his school.

As the clock crept closer to eleven he finally spotted Aaron's blond-haired head leaned against the wall, eyes glued to the floor. Blaine quickly made his way towards his date, drink abandoned on the table.

"Hey Aaron" he said, projecting his voice loudly over the raging music. Surprisingly, his date remained unresponsive. Clearly he hadn't heard so Blaine gently tapped his shoulder only to make Aaron jump, his frightened eyes meeting Blaine's.

"Hey" Blaine repeated. "Where have you been?"

"Oh it's you. Sorry I took so long I got…held up" Aaron said in a tense voice, eyes once again directed to the floor.

"It's really okay. Don't worry about it. Do you want to dance or s-something, just because we haven't danced at all t-tonight?" Blaine stammered hopefully, his veiled nerves coming to the surface. He was just so relieved to be reunited with the blond-haired boy again; glad he hadn't ditched him or something.

"Umm actually I was thinking of going home. It's getting late and I kinda already called my dad to pick me up" Aaron paused before adding "We could drop you home too, if you want?"

Blaine nodded with less enthusiasm, slightly disappointed that his first real date had gone so quickly but he remained positive. With any luck, he might get his first kiss in twenty minutes._ A lot can change in twenty minutes_. The night might have been shorter than he expected but it was still a significant night in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine swiftly moved his hand towards Aarons to inconspicuously lock fingers but his date flinched and pulled away, eyes back on the floor and face red with embarrassment as he led the way to the school parking lot, leaving Blaine alone to follow the blond-haired boy outside as he tried his best to fight the feeling of rejection that threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

The cold wind enveloped Blaine with icy fingers as he opened the gym doors. He pulled his arms tighter into his chest and quickened his pace to catch up with Aaron's long strides. They walked side by side silently, shoulders and hands never touching. Only when they reached the driveway did Blaine decide to break the quiet.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to grab your… I just kind of…" he trailed off.

"Stop it Blaine, just stop it" Aaron finally whispered agitatedly "It's not your fault, but you just didn't think. People were staring y'know."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He didn't understand why Aaron cared about what others thought. "Well let them stare, let them talk, if that's the worst they can do."

"But it's not!" Aaron burst out "You don't understand. Don't be so clueless! We gotta get out of here, because they told me if they caught us doing faggy-" he never finished his sentence; he was frozen with fear when he noticed three boys encircling himself and Blaine.

"Hello ladies!" The tallest one said in a voice that echoed through the deserted parking area. "I though we made it clear that we don't want to see you prancing around here with your gay face, gay ass and gay boy toy" he sneered drunkenly at Aaron.

**[warning: strong violence]**

"We…we…we're…" Aaron stuttered "We're just goin-" he was cut off with an agonizing punch to the stomach. It all happened so quickly that Blaine barely had time to register his actions. The blond boy was curled on the ground, his hands clutching his torso so tightly his knuckles were white with effort. Aaron's assailant began pounding his foot into his body repeatedly only gaining more strength with each kick. Another boy came from behind Blaine and grabbed him to stop him from running away from the sight that was sure to haunt him for the rest of his life, though Blaine couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. His blood felt frozen as he took in the brutality of the attack; tears flowing from his glazed eyes

The kicking began to slow down and just as he thought they were going to stop, the tallest attacker brought out a crow bar, telling Blaine this night was far from over. They began slamming it violently into Aaron's spine, over and over and over again, the sound of steel impacting flesh and bones. It seemed like forever when they finally stopped to turn towards Blaine. He couldn't escape - rough hands held an iron grip on his body, keeping him rooted to the concrete as he tried to squirm away. He didn't have a chance. Aaron lay battered on the floor not even moving, he could have been dead and as the man with the crowbar came in closer, Blaine knew that he would suffer the same fate.

As the metal came into contact with Blaine body, he screamed until no sound came out, falling onto his knees shaking violently from his first hit. Tears flooded down his face as the bar smashed across his chest again, pain radiated through his bones, throbbing everywhere. Blaine tried to plead, begging incoherently to stop the hurt but they showed no mercy, no compassion. A third blow to the chest left Blaine gasping for air as they let him drop to the floor, he clutched his chest and tried to get some oxygen into his lungs but he felt like he was dying - like their was nothing left.

** [Violence ends]**

His nightmare ended swiftly when he sank gratefully into unconsciousness, prayers of death lingering on his lips. The music from inside the school continued to play in the background but was no longer heard through the ringing in Blaine's ears.

* * *

**Thank you for reading all of it, sorry it was a bit violently I thought it was necessary as to explain Blaine's hurt and trauma. If you liked it please leave a review, thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

The repetitive thud of Blaine's heart was constant in the background, the only other noise was the hiss of air being compressed and expanded. This machine kept the small beaten boy on the hospital bed alive. His entire life came down to the simple movement of his lungs.

Blaine was alone in his room, silent and unmoving; it had been a week since the brutal bashing which shattered his life. He had visitors of course, most frequently by his father and brother but also by a scarce amount of students from Hillswood High school. Still, when the clock struck midnight he was alone. To the nurses on another late work shift this tanned boy with unruly black hair seemed somewhat peaceful, as if he were sleeping. However, Blaine was far from peaceful, behind his closed eyes stood three men looking at him, features oddly obscure, their silhouette transforming and appearing from shadows. All he wanted to know was what they truly looked like; though he was sure it wouldn't make them any less terrifying, only more real.

Scenes of that night played in his mind, what if he had never gone to the dance in the first place? What if he had said 'no' to the ride home? What if had done something to stop Aaron from getting hurt? The images poisoned his mind seeping deep into his core, he wished the guilt and torment would cease but more than anything he wanted those menacing men who haunted his thoughts to disappear. Blaine was far from peaceful but as the nurse checked up on him in the morning neither she nor anybody else for that matter would know of the struggles Blaine faced that first long, isolate week.

* * *

The beeping begins to increase pace, gradually getting louder and louder. He can feel the beep beating in his chest. The noise continues to heighten and the pounding becomes more intense, pulsating painfully through his veins.

Lights.

Blinding Lights.

The lights are replaced with shadows; figures morph their way into sight. Blaine flinches away trying to flicker his eyes shut but they keep him steady and hold his face under the blazing light. Blaine stops resisting and allows the piercing beam to soak through him, as time gently passes the light dims down into a warm, radiant glow. Faces begin to emerge. Hands let go of his shoulders, hands that he now recognises to be his fathers. Blaine slowly looks up through misted eyes and is met with his dad and brother's elated faces.

He tries to speak but the words get trapped in his throat. Coughs rise from his chest escaping past his lips. The compressions send searing pain to his middle section and the room is then submerged into darkness.

* * *

Blaine began to stir once again; his eyes fluttered open embracing his surroundings. He languidly realised he was alone and was grateful he has been given time to gather his bearings. The hospital was bare, his room was white but the blue curtains caused the sunlight from the window to shine with a blue tinge. Blaine scrunched his nose as the smell of chemicals, from what he guessed were cleaning products, burned ever so slightly in the air. He could hear muffled noises past the door that was left ajar and what sounded like his dads voice started to lull him to sleep. Blaine eyes began to droop shut when the mumbles got louder and more aggressive.

"No Cooper. I said enough!" John Anderson shouted, "This is not up for discussion, I've made my decision and that's final".

"But it's wrong; we can't just leave Blaine in another public school! We need to take him somewhere safe, this can't... I refuse to let this happen again." Cooper pleaded "Please dad, just listen to me for once in your life. Take him to Dalton, pay the tuition."

"Don't tell me what to do, kid" Venom laced in his John's words "Blaine brought this on himself, if hadn't gone to that_dance_ with that_gay_I wouldn't be paying his medical bills! I just want this phase to stop, McKinley might toughen him up."

"It doesn't work like that, this situation is so fucking wrong and you know it!"

Blaine lay in bed, his drug addled mind trying to keep up with the words pouring through the hallway.

"Just run back to L.A., kid. That is what you always do when this family really needs you" his father sneered.

"Fine." The word was much quieter but somehow the pain was even more evident in his brother's voice than if he had screamed. The stillness lingered in the air, silence ringing in Blaine's ears. He tried to keep his brain awake but found himself drifting in and out of consciousness, the weight of the words pressing heavy on his chest.

* * *

Blaine lay in his bed eyes glued to the ceiling. It had been five weeks since he was first admitted to hospital and was now mostly recovered from the injuries he endured, physically at least. According to the doctors the attack on Blaine had caused his body to retreat, go on 'stand-by', which in his case meant a two week coma. He had also sustained a broken rib that had gone on to puncture his lung. The surgeons had performed an emergency surgery to repair the damage whilst he had remained unconsciousness in his coma. He survived but only just. His mind and mentality however, had suffered a great deal more, lapsing into episodes of panic from time to time triggered by the smallest of details. Certain male workers, the smell of alcohol, specific songs, they all would send Blaine spiralling into uncontrollable tears but according to the doctors he would get by. Blaine did get by and on his own. Cooper had left unexpectedly a week after he had woken from his coma, muttering about a new commercial job and once in a life-time opportunities, though Blaine could tell from the rushed goodbye and ragged tears that it was otherwise, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but then again how was he to know.

Blaine drew in deep long breaths whilst he continued counting the squares on the ceiling, 18, 19, 20…

"Blaine" 21, 22, 23 "Blaine"24, 25, 26 "listen to you father, god dammit" said a stern voice.

"Sorry, what?" Blaine croaked as he tore his eyes away from the tiles and placed them on an angry looking John Anderson

"I said we're leaving. Come on get up, your being discharged today. Do I need to remind you of things we discussed only yesterday?"

"I must have forgotten" Blaine mumbled incoherently

"Well this accident certainly hasn't left you any smarter" John huffed impatiently "Come on get up, I put your clothes on the chair, meet me down stairs in the parking lot once you're decent."

Blaine nodded meekly in return and began lifting himself of the bed, when John was convinced his son wasn't just going to go back to sleep he left the room leaving Blaine once again to his peace.

Blaine hopped onto the floor his feet pattered across the cold solid ground. As he reached for his clothes Blaine smiled gently, on the top of his folded jeans and polo t-shirt was a red bowtie, at least his dad had remembered one thing. Blaine started stripping, when he had removed his hospital gown he put on a pair of black boxer briefs. He looked down at his tan body, for the first time carefully in 5 weeks and was disappointed to see the lack of definition he usually maintained, Blaine made a quick mental note to go back to the gym as soon as his father would allow. He continued to get dressed squeezing into his jeans and just as he was putting his polo over his head has hand brushed over his scar that lay just below a rib on the left side of his torso, he grimaced at the touch, he was glad in someway that the scar wasn't to obvious but it would always be a permanent reminder of the pain he felt when receiving the blow.

When he had finally straightened out his bow tie, Blaine looked at his reflection and was pleased to see a tanned boy that looked vaguely normal but with hair that was far too curly for his liking. Blaine would ask to buy some gel on the way home, he couldn't face another day with that monstrosity on his head, five weeks had been long enough.

He walked out into the bustling hallway. Doctors nudged by, their iron hands gripping firmly on clip boards. Blaine didn't turn back to look at his room, he didn't even make his way to the parking lot instead he walked toward a young nurse with pink scrubs and red curly hair. He tapped her shoulder lightly and she turned around startled but shone a bright smile when she saw Blaine's lost face.

"How can I help you, sir?" She said in a chirpy voice. Blaine looked at her closely; she was very small, about a head smaller than Blaine which wasn't an event that occurred often, and had a hospital tag attached to her pocket which said Daisy Brown.

"Umm, do you know if there's an Aaron Miller in this hospital?" For the past month he had been asking for Aaron but his father had been impassive, always avoiding the questions. Blaine had prayed to Gods he didn't believe in the hope that Aaron had made out it okay, he had not received any miraculous signs or apparitions so he decide to take it on himself to find out.

"Certainly! Mr…"

"Anderson, My name is Blaine Anderson."

"Well, I'll just go check the files for you, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine followed her to the desk and waited anxiously; she began quickly zipping her fingers through multiply folders. He watched intently as she picked out a file out and noticed her forehead crease deeply.

"Wait, Mr. Anderson, I can't let you see Mr. Miller. I'm sorry."

"Why? Is he okay?" Blaine said desperately,

"Yes, he's fine, well, he's in a coma actually but you can't see him, his family has banned visitors, sorry."

"Oh…" Blaine said sadness filling him up "Can't you make an exception, I'm not any visitor, I'm his… boyfriend." He looked up hopefully into Daisy's eyes.

In that instance the confusion from the red heads face softened and returned to its usual radiant smile. "Alright, I really shouldn't but you look like you deserve a break, Blaine. He is in room 224 in the Intensive Care Unit. Do you want me to take you there?"

"No, No! I can find it, thank you Daisy." And with that he sped off towards the stairwell. He was truly grateful for this nurses help, he could have thanked her all day, and as he paced around the second floor in search for the desired room he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for leaving so abruptly.

That's when he saw it, a white door with the number 224 engraved in black. He knew the clock was ticking, that he father was waiting impatiently outside, but he didn't want to rush the moment. He lightly grasped the silver door knob before pushing it open. There lay Aaron on a bed, with a white bandage covering his head and his usual wavy blond-hair cut short, he looked indifferent in Blaine's eye despite the fact he was ashen and sallow. Blaine crept further into the room, Aaron almost looked like he was sleeping, though Blaine knew otherwise, still for some irrational reason felt the need to keep quiet as not to disturb Aaron's dreams. As he glanced around briefly, afraid that looking away for too long might make Aaron disappear, he noticed the room was significantly smaller than his and had no windows, though the room was illuminated by a bedside lamp that shone pink and gave the room a peachy glow.

Blaine gently took the chart which hung at the bottom of the hospital bed. Scribbled down in a messy scrawl it read;

-Coma state

-Paraplegia paralysis

-Epidural haematoma (Craniotomy performed)

It didn't make any sense to Blaine but he knew it was bad. The words frightened him and all he wanted was for Daisy to be there with him to give some comfort he longingly desired but he was very much alone.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron" Tears brimming in Blaine's hazel eyes. "I'm just so sorry, this is all my fault, I feel like I did this to you and now you're here and I get to go home and it's not fucking fair, it should be me lying on this bed."

Aaron lay unresponsive, the rise and fall of his chest was the only movement. Blaine crept closer to the blond-haired boy and delicately brushed his fingers, scared that he would shatter under the pressure but even more scared that without the real touch it could all be in his head.

"I need to know you're real, I need to know you're alive because I t-think that I might be in… be in l-love with you. Wake up, if you love me back. Just open your eyes." Blaine looked intently at Aaron's face waiting to see his dark brown eyes but they remained shut. "Goddamit, just open you eyes!" Blaine clinged desperately to his shoulders, tears staining Aaron's hospital gown.

"Its okay" Blaine began the quiet mantra as he slowly composed himself. He wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hand and rubbed at his eyes. Silently accepting defeat, he leaned over Aaron and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Hey! What the fuck you think your doing, boy?!"

Blaine quickly turned around to see a blond man in a grey suit, who had similar features to Aaron, standing in the doorway with a coffee trembling in his hand. No words escaped Blaine mouth as embarrassment flushed his cheeks.

"Get away from my son, do you hear me?! Who are you, huh?" Mr. Miller left no time for response. "Are you Blaine, huh? Because I've been meaning to have a word with him."

Blaine moved away from Aaron, eyes on the floor. "I am B-Blaine, sir. It's not what it looks like, I was just saying goodbye."

"Don't lie to me, homo!" Mr. Miller spat out, his eyes ablaze with anger. "I know exactly what you are and what you want. I don't ever want to see you face again, you hear? If you come back…" he chuckled ominously "let's just say I won't be as gentle."

"Please, don't do this" Blaine groveled. All went silent; he could feel the waves of content radiating off Mr. Miller.

"When I first found out what had happened, I wanted to kill you, Blaine. I even went to your room, sorry to say your father was there, talked me out of it, told me you deserved a chance." Mr. Miller sucked in a deep breath before continuing "I will not give you a second chance" Each word punctuated and full of hate.

The small red-head Daisy rushed in through the doorway with a panic stricken look on her face "What's going on in here?"

"Did you let this man enter?!"Mr. Miller bellowed.

"Well, yes I did, sir. But isn't Mr. Anderson you son's boyfriend?"

"No! He has no business with my Aaron; in fact, they've never even met before."

"Oh." Daisy said in a shocked voice. She waited until she had Blaine's eye contact before continuing "Then I'm going to have to insist you leave Mr. Anderson and if you come back I'll be forced to call the cops." Disappointment and hurt was etched into her expression, she had trusted Blaine and he had lied in return.

Blaine nodded then looked away as he quickly shuffled through the door. He turned back to apologize to Daisy but she just shook her head in dejection. Blaine rushed through the halls and tore down the stairs, pain and guilt overwhelming him. All he wanted was an 'I love you'in return.

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked it, don't worry Kurt will be coming next chapter, sorry I took so long to introduce him :) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine stood in McKinley's parking lot wondering how long it would take for the ground to finally swallow him whole. He shivered, not sure if it was the mid-January breeze that had caused him to or the fact that it was his first day in a new public school. To Blaine's disappointment it didn't seem as if the concrete was going to split in the next five minutes so casting his irrational hopes aside he began observing the students file through the entrance, categorising them into jocks, kids just trying to survive another day and nerds. Blaine knew with his luck he would probably end up being lumped with the latter but he wanted to keep positive. It was all about smiling, being natural and acting confident but not to confident, he'd rather be shy than a pompous, know-it-all dick. Blaine hurriedly went over the advice his brother had given him one last time before straightening out his shoulders and walking through the threshold into imposing doom.

The hallway was bustling, teenagers rampaging past, calling out over head, laughing uncontrollably, Blaine didn't particularly mind but it made it hard to find Principal Figgins' Office. He looked around for signs, anything for that matter, as he wandered aimlessly in the crowded corridor. No such luck. He swiftly tapped the shoulder of a girl wearing a cheerleading outfit and asked for directions but she just looked at him like he was carrying a disease. He decided that maybe now wasn't the best time and would ask later when the students had settled down; instead he would take on the more urgent matter of finding his assigned locker.

Over the phone conversation his father had with Principal Figgins he knew his locker was meant to be right next to the choir room on the top row second to the left. However, it deemed harder to find than he had hoped for. After stumbling around the students some more he came across a room that looked promising as a music room. There was a grand piano in the center, a drum kit to the side accompanied by a few guitar stands and several plastic chairs scattered at the back. That was when he noticed a peculiar boy sitting on one of those plastic chairs. He had brown, perfectly quiffed hair and skin so pale and smooth it looked like it had a moonlight glow. He wore a blue navy jacket with a grey scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and there he sat tapping away on his phone. The boy was beautiful in Blaine's opinion. He almost seemed out of place surrounded by the public school facility and would be much better suited somewhere like in heaven with wings on his back and a halo shining above him. It was as if at that moment the boy could hear Blaine's thoughts and snapped his head towards the doorway with a puzzled expression. Blaine quickly jumped out of sight, his cheeks turning a bright cherry red. He felt it would be wiser to find his locker before first period than to keep spying on the boy, which he was now certain had seen his face.

His dad had informed him correctly and next to the choir room was several lockers and one that had a white piece of scrap paper stuck on that said Blair Anderson. Despite the fact they had spelt his name wrong Blaine was fairly sure he was in the right place, he ripped it off fleetly, blue tac and all, before quickly stuffing it into his back trouser pocket. He swiftly slipped his messenger bag of his shoulder and grabbed another piece of paper that retained the fundamental locker combination. He twisted the numbers into the lock and went to pull the door open but it remained shut. Maybe, he had gotten the order wrong; impatiently he tried again but with no avail. Students started to stare as he began trying to pry it open with his fingers, a few laboured grunts escaping his lips. Blaine was getting increasingly frustrated, when suddenly he heard a cacophonous voice roll across the corridor.

"Hello, new kid!"

Blaine automatically looked up only to receive a red slushie to the face. The icy liquid enveloped him as he cried out in pain, the wetness seeping everywhere. In the background he could hear the laughs of fellow students and a few 'nice one Azimios'. Through squinted eyes he rushed to the bathroom, barging through the door whilst throwing his messenger bag rather unceremoniously on the tiles. The sting of slushie only intensified with time, the taste of sugar scorching the inside of his mouth. He heard the bathroom door creek open.

"Get out!" Blaine chocked.

The door shut once again and Blaine turned on the taps before scrubbing the tepid water on his face. He groaned out in pain. He could just feel his father's disappointed face; he could even hear the words his dad had voiced in the morning replaying in his ears. 'Don't fail me, son. I know you'll do fine'. Well, ten minutes in and he's already the new schools nerd, probably the fastest time in the history of ever, maybe that could be considered some form of achievement his father could be proud of.

The bathroom door swung open once again.

"I said get out!" Blaine commanded.

"Wait, wait, I'm here to help" chimed a man's voice.

Blaine looked towards the door but couldn't see anything, the chemicals blurring his vision.

"I brought you a shirt to change into" the angelic voice continued after Blaine had remained silent. "It's nothing special, just an old William McKinley gym t-shirt. I'll put it on the sink for you."

Blaine shuffled back as the other boy came closer. "Umm, thank you for the, um, yeah." He replied gruffly.

"Just think of it as a 'welcome to our shitty high school' kinda gift." The student laughed lightly, like bells ringing. "I guess I'll leave you to it" and with that the door opened and the boy was gone.

"Wait! What's your name?" Blaine cried out a little too late "Damnit".

He went back to the basin and rubbed at his eyes until he could finally see his reflection clearly before finally washing away the remnants of slushie from his hair, so much for the extra gel he applied in the morning.

He dragged his ruined white polo over his head, fingers brushing his scar and pulled on the red t-shirt that was too long for his short torso, but thankfully dry.

The bell rang twice and that was Blaine's queue to leave. He picked up his bag, which was now mostly drenched in sugary drink, from the floor and headed back into the hall. All the students had dispersed but there still remained a melted puddle of slushie that would sure slip someone up later that day.

It was 4th period and Blaine was sitting in one of the front desks. He was zoning in and out of his teacher monotonous drone, waiting for that precious bell that signified lunch.

Though Blaine had missed a noticeable amount of school due to the attack, he had managed to keep up with the school's curriculum thanks to his fathers late night revision session, which Blaine was now quite grateful for. He was considered bright and outstanding amongst his teachers but was not having any such luck convincing his fellow pupils of this; in fact he was pretty sure he had managed to get the majority of McKinley to hate him even though the day hadn't properly ended. This along side with the slushie incident, falling over in his third lesson, and going to the wrong class, you could say Blaine Anderson was having a bad, somewhat shitty day. It very much reminded him of the previous year at Hillswood High.

Earlier that day at break he had finally met the Principal Figgins he had spent so much time searching for and was struck with an individual induction with the man himself. However, the conversation had gradually gravitated to a lecture about how the school was on an upward stairwell. Blaine had realised most of what he said was crap when the word we have no bullying came pouring out, if Blaine's moist messenger bag had any say in this, it would beg to differ. After the shambles of a meeting he had gone straight his other lesson, which was no better than the maths class he was stuck in currently.

Blaine hadn't learnt much on his first day but what he did notice was that the football players and cheerleaders were the rulers of McKinley, anything they said went, they even had the teachers wrapped around their fingers. If Blaine wanted to stand against them, he was going to have to fight back and fight good. He wouldn't tolerate another humiliating slushie facial.

As soon as the bell rang, he ungracefully stashed all his books into his bag and left as quickly as he legs would allow. He headed straight towards the schools gym changing room, which he passed earlier on, and began weaving his way through shirtless men. He kept his eyes cemented on the floor and continued to wind through the bodies, both of which where not a good combination together as he clambered into what he hoped was not a topless boy.

"Sorry." They both said synchronised.

Blaine cautiously looked up through his lashes and was relieved to see an Asian boy with a friendly smile and not a jackass like Azimio, despite the fact that Azimio didn't seem the type to say sorry. The Asian kid had black hair styled upward and to Blaine's great relief was wearing a red McKinley gym t-shirt like himself.

"Are you alright? You look kind of stressed out" the boy enquired.

"No, yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm just looking for a gym teacher, wait, actually maybe you know. Umm, does this school have a boxing group, thing, club that I could join?" Blaine said with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Sorry dude, I'm pretty sure McKinley doesn't."

"Oh." Defeat shot through Blaine veins, how was he meant to defend himself now?

"Well, if you really want to join a sports team you could always try football" offered the Asian boy feeling responsible for the troubled Blaine.

"Oh, I'm not sure, it's my first day, don't you have to be really popular and kinda burly. I'm hardly either."

"Nah, that's the thing about football, there are so many positions you can always find something for your physique. Just work to your strength, oh, but in your case work with your height."

"Hey!" Blaine retorted

"What? I'm only trying to help, dude"

"Sorry, my size is what you might call a sensitive topic, continue" Blaine chuckled.

"I guess you need a firm grip in football? Yeah, do you have steady hands" Blaine nodded in return, he never really dropped things.

"Oh, can you run fast, like you life depended on it?"

"I guess, I usually out run people when I'm being chased, either that or I dodge out the way, I'm kind of hard to grab being short, as you so nicely pointed out."

"Wait! This is perfect." The boy said clearly having an epiphany. "The Coach will flip; I know exactly what position you're meant for. Wait here." He turned away before rushing back again "Oh, before I forget, what's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson"

"Well Blaine, I'm Mike Chang, don't move I'll be back in a sec."

Blaine waited for a while giving his brain time to catch up with the conversation that had seemed to flash before his eye. After accumulating his thoughts he realised that most of the men and gone to lunch and was thankful for it, he wouldn't be able to find an explanation to why he was gawping at their body if he got caught. Mike returned shortly, with a tall woman following close behind, she had short brown curled hair and was needless to say a bit intimidating but Blaine could tell from her warm eyes and soft smile she was gentle beneath the surface.

"Why are you dragging me out here, kid" her voice bellowed.

"Coach Bieste, I'm telling you, I've found us our new running back."

"Could you tell me how you magically conjured up this 'Blaine'when I've been searching for a new player for months?"

"Well, you could always ask him yourself, he's right here, Coach." Mike pointed towards Blaine drawing Bieste's attention to him. He could feel her eyes examining him; he didn't know how long the scrutinization went on for but she finally broke the silence.

"I have never seen this kid in my life"

"I'm pretty sure you haven't" explained Mike"he just transferred today, in fact. I know he's good though!"

"Mike you only met this kid today, how do you know he's any good?"

"No, I know what I'm talking about, no, I've known him all my life actually, as a matter of fact he's my um…cousin. He's hands down the best football player in our family." Mike blurted, lying through his teeth.

"Are you screwing with me, Chang?"

"What?! My auntie couldn't have married a white dude? Not all my cousins are Asian, just take Blaine here."

"Is this true, son?" Her eyes penetrating Blaine's, he frantically nodded knowing that if he spoke his voice would probably crack and betray him, he wasn't good under pressure. "Very well, but listen here normally if you had asked me half-way through the year I would of said no way in hell, but lucky for you our previous running back broke some bones"

"In a completely separate non-related to football accident" Mike interrupted.

"…and I'm desperate for a new _good _player, so come to practice tomorrow and if you're as good as Mike says you are you'll get you Letterman jacket. Now let me go back so I can finish my chicken." Coach Bieste huffed, returning back from wherever Mike had dragged her from.

"See! I told you I could get you in" Mike said with an edge of cockiness in his tone.

"Since when am I you cousin?!" Blaine chuckled, shoving Mike lightly on the shoulder.

Mike pushed back just as hard "Shhh. It worked, right? You seemed really down, I just wanted to help."

"You did, I could have never joined the team on my own. You're rather talented at lying, I must say."

"We were losing her. Come on; let's go celebrate with some lunch."

Blaine waited for his friend, I guess he could say friend now, to gather his things on the bench and put them in his locker, He was glad that he now had at least one person from the entire school body on his side, it wasn't a lot but it was definitely a start. Maybe things could turn round like his father had wanted them too; it left Blaine with a warm feeling in his chest.

"So since I got you on the football team, do you mind me asking why you were so eager to join a boxing club in the first place?" Mike enquired.

"Oh that." Blaine replied as they made their way through the corridor to the cafeteria hall. "I guess I just wanted to socialise, make friends, preferably with people who are big enough to kick Azimio's ass."

Mike laughed loudly "Well, my friends and I may not be as big as Karofsky or Azimio but we could still do some serious damage, maybe gauge a few eyes. I'm tired of their crap, they normally dump on new kids so if they push you around or something, tell me."

"Okay, thanks" Blaine laughed lightly. A silence followed but it wasn't awkward, they were both contemplating their new found friendship. Blaine really did like Mike; he reminded him a lot of Cooper.

"You could always make your own boxing club." Mike pondered interrupting Blaine's train of thought. "If you're really serious about it and you feel like you know the sport quite well, then you should take it on yourself to do it, like you could teach others."

"I guess I could. My brother taught me quite a lot but I don't know, Mike. It's a big responsibility, how would I get the principals permission? Who would even come?"

"I would like to say I could but I think my dad would have a nut if I joined another club, I'm like in four at the moment. I'm sure people will come though, especially when they find out its run by the new schools running back." Mike shot Blaine with a hopeful smile which then turned into an amused grin as he continued. "As for the Principal Figgins thing, it's really no problem. He wouldn't even realise if you ran an illegal fighting championship…at lunch time…outside his office. Seriously, you don't need to ask."

"Cool, I'll do it; I'll start the first William McKinley fight club." Blaine announced proudly as he pushed open the doors to the crowded cafeteria.

Blaine walked in further, quickly scanning the room when he was struck with awe. The boy from the choir room was eating a fruit salad and having a deep conversation with a tanned girl. He was waving his fork animatedly in the air, a glint of amusement evident in his blue, or were they green eyes. Without looking away Blaine asked Mike in an almost trance like state

"What's that boy's name? The one with the pale, delicate skin."

"Oh him" Mike remarked whilst dragging Blaine, who refused to move, into the queue. "That's Kurt Hummel"

Mike had said it a tone too loud causing the boy, named Kurt, to snap his head in their direction. Blaine caught his gaze and they looked at each other intently for a few seconds before Kurt looked away, resuming his conversation with Jewish-looking girl. Blaine smiled silently as he saw the rush of pink stain the boy's usually snowy cheeks.

"Dude, what's up, your holding up the line"Mike said pulling Blaine back into reality. He could only shrug his shoulder in response. He quickly began spooning, god knows what, on to his plate until he felt his voice come back and anxiously asked

"So this Kurt, what's his story?"

"Well, he's a really nice guy, one of the most honest people I know, gets bullied a lot for being the only gay kid in our school though. All the more reason to punch Karofsky in the face."

Blaine couldn't deny he was shocked. Kurt not only looked beautiful but he was kind and honest and _gay_. No one else in the school was but it didn't even seem to faze Kurt. He had courage and guts, which was more than Blaine could say for himself.

"You could ask him personally when we sit with him and the rest of the glee guys, he knows the story better than I do." Blaine hadn't even realised Mike was still talking; it took him a while to finally absorb his words.

"Wait what! We can't go over and sit with them." Blaine burst.

"Why not?" Mike said confusion etched into his expression

"Because, um, because, I'm not hungry anymore. Yup. I feel really queasy actually. I'm just going to go to the Nurse's office or something, must be first day of school nerves." He handed over his tray of food even though he knew that Mike was not completely convinced with he rushed explanation before shuffling past students and reaching the door"See you later, Mike!" and he was gone.

An irrational fear spiked in his veins, that even Blaine did not understand. All he knew was that he wasn't ready to talk to Kurt, at least not yet. Something about that boy made Blaine insides twist and turn; Kurt was everything he longed to be and a million times more. This was bad, very, very bad. He promised himself he would stop feeling this way about a boys but then again he had never felt these feelings to this intensity before. It was new to him, which made it even more petrifying.

One thing was for sure he needed to stay away from Kurt Hummel. He groaned internally knowing that he would probably end up doing the exact opposite anyway.

* * *

**Yay so Blaine and Kurt have vaguely met, please review if you want me to continue, I may do so but I do have other stories I would like to write so please tell me! Thank you so much!**


End file.
